


Mpreg Surprise

by rosered00



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, VictUuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2018-09-27 20:35:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10047938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosered00/pseuds/rosered00
Summary: Victor and Yuuri have moved to Russia post-season one, and stumble into an accidental pregnancy.So I had the awesome opportunity to do a collaboration with @tomakehimfree on tumblr. She agreed to draw a piece of art for each chapter of an mpreg story that I wanted to write! So this is that coming to fruition! You can find the art at my tumblr (@n-s-f-w-sportsbaes) in the "mpreg surprise" tag, or on her blog. Shout out to @garbage-dono for editing!Hope you all enjoy!





	1. The Beginning

All he’d been looking for was a band-aid. That was it, just something to seal over the small cut he’d given himself while slicing carrots for the stew he’d been making with his fiance. He’d slipped, distracted by the thought that the broth didn’t smell quite right despite the fact that he used the same seasonings he always had, and it had resulted in an almost inconsequential knick. The search for a bandage had led him to his bedside table, where he usually kept an assortment of miscellaneous essentials.

 

Yuuri closed the drawer that he’d been rifling through just an instant before, ignoring the tiny droplets of blood that fell to the floor. All of that seemed a world away now. Yuuri’s perception had shrunk down to nothing more than the calendar on the wall and the bottle of heat suppressants in his hand. 

 

Yuuri had always kept track of his heats. He had to. It seemed like every night the news was reporting that another unfortunate omega had been raped by aggressive alphas when their heat caught them unawares.  Now that he was bonded to Victor, Yuuri found that he was a lot less concerned with his own protection, but marking off the starting day of his next heat on his trusted calendar was an old habit that had been impossible to kill. 

 

Usually at the end of each day, Yuuri would dutifully place a large X through the corresponding box, but the past few weeks had been wrought with enough chaos to cause him to forget for several days. He’d merely brushed it off when he’d noticed this the night before. That was before he’d stumbled across his heat suppressants, read the date on the little bottle, and realized that he should have started needing them two weeks ago. 

 

The bottle of little white pills fell out of  Yuuri’s numb fingers. He sat down on the edge of the bed, staring at the calendar while his mind reeled. There it was, the letter H neatly penned into the top corner of the date two weeks past. 

 

Yuuri didn’t want to keep fitting pieces together in his mind. He didn’t want this to explain the strange tinge to the scent of the stew, or the fact that he’d been sleeping longer each night than he ever had before. 

 

He put his head in his hands. Were those tears on his glasses? Probably. Yuuri wasn’t sure he cared at the moment.

 

This wasn't supposed to happen. He was supposed to keep skating, and to keep living in happy little harmony with Victor and Makkachin.They’d never even talked about bringing a baby into the equation; maybe Victor didn’t even want them for all Yuuri knew. 

 

Yuuri started a little as the door to the bedroom creaked further open. He closed his eyes and prayed silently that it was Makkachin.

 

“Yuuri?” Damn. 

 

“You’ve been in here forever,” Victor stated, sounding worried. “Are you okay?”

 

Try as he might, Yuuri couldn’t find it in himself to answer, though in his mind he was yelling that no, he was most definitely not okay.

 

Victor’s voice grew more concerned. “Are you crying? Yuuri, what’s wrong?”

 

Yuuri straightened up a little as Victor sat down next to him on the bed. “Just missing Japan,” he answered finally. “A little homesickness, I suppose.” 

 

“Let’s get sushi tonight then! We can put the stew away for another night, ” said Victor excitedly. “And we can wear kimonos and buy a kotatsu and get some of those paper lanterns…”

 

Yuuri listened halfheartedly as his mate rambled on about all the cheesy ways that they could make the apartment feel a bit more like their own little slice of Japan .  _ He’s so sweet,  _ he thought. He hoped that Victor wouldn’t notice how his hands were shaking slightly, or how he was struggling to swallow past the lump in his throat.  _ How on earth am I supposed to tell him? What if he doesn’t even want kids? _

 

***

The next few days were spent in a mixture of panic and disbelief. He'd bought a couple of tests the day after the incident with the suppressants and taken them in secret, feigning illness as a reason to stay home while Victor went out for a Christmas bash with some friends. They'd both been positive, just as he'd known they would. 

 

The doctor Yuuri visited the day after the incident with the pills had confirmed everything, estimating he was about 4 weeks. “Congratulations,” he'd said warmly, patting the young man on the back. 

 

Yuuri nodded meekly. He didn't have the heart to tell the doctor he wasn't sure if those congratulations were in order. 

 

Despite the exhaustion that had taken hold of him, Yuuri found himself lying awake at night, tossing the idea of an abortion back and forth in this mind while Victor snored softly and blissfully unaware beside him. Every time that he nearly decided terminating the pregnancy was best, something had him changing his mind again.  _ Damn hormones, _ he’d sighed inwardly. It was more than that, though, and he knew it. He already loved this baby. A little part of him, struggling to be heard through the confusion and fear, had been attached the child from the moment he’d found out it was growing inside him. Now that a few days had passed and the initial shock had begun to wear away, the part of Yuuri that wanted the baby had taken stronger root.

 

_ I want this,  _ Yuuri decided as he finally began to drift off to sleep,  _ I want this pregnancy, this baby. Victor’s baby.  _ He glanced over at his mate, who’s face was pressed unattractively into his pillow.  _ I want the world to see and know I’m well and truly his. _

_ ***** _

Even with his own decision made, Yuuri had still faced what he'd thought would be a huge problem. He needed to think of a way to tell Victor, and more importantly convince him that their child was worth keeping. He’d planned to reveal his pregnancy to his mate in as cute and romantic a manner as possible. Over a period of a few days, Yuuri toyed with several ideas, like buying Victor “World’s Greatest Dad” mugs or a tiny onesie with “I Love My Daddies” printed across the front. In the end he did none of these things and in fact ended up having to pay damage fees to his favourite trinkets store.

 

About six weeks along by that point, Yuuri knew that he had a small window of time left if he wanted to surprise Victor as opposed to having him find out. Somewhere in the copious amounts of research he’d crammed into his sleepless nights, he’d read that the shift in a pregnant male omega’s scent took place somewhere around the eight week mark. If he didn’t move quickly, he’d wake up one morning with a smell to him that was the equivalent of walking around with a neon sign announcing his condition. Even if not for that, he knew there was only a matter of time before Victor’s inquiries about his strange behaviour would become inescapable and he’d be forced to answer outright.

 

Unable to choose a method, Yuuri eventually decided to scope out a local shopping mall and see if anything there felt right. He’d  _ meant _ to go alone, but Victor, growing more suspicious of something afoot with every passing hour, had refused to be shaken. 

 

Being December 23rd, there was a Santa’s village display set up, and Yuuri ached a little at the sight of all the children waiting excitedly for their turn to inform Santa of their wishes. He decided to browse in a nearby gift shop that he frequented. After a few moments of smelling different candles and examining various decorations, it became apparent to Yuuri that Victor seemed distant and distracted. 

 

He was holding a mug carefully in his hands, a silly festive one with reindeer and snowflakes on it, though he seemed to have forgotten about it. Instead was watching the goings-on in Santa’s village with a curious wistful expression. He sighed affectionately and turned to look at Yuuri.

“Have you ever thought about that?” he asked.

 

“...Thought about what?”

 

“That,” Victor said again, nodding towards the Christmas display. “You know, kids….a family.”

 

“A little,” Yuuri answered carefully. He hoped that the drop of sweat he felt roll down the side of his face didn’t give away the fact he was lying his ass off. 

 

A blush quickly coloured his mate’s cheeks, and he stammered uncharacteristically when he spoke again. “I- I mean, I know it- it’s a lot to ask, but d-do you think you’d like to think about it a little more?” Victor flushed even deeper before he continued. “Shit, I meant to do this right but I just- I saw that and-”

 

“I’m pregnant,” Yuuri blurted out flatly. He clapped a hand to his mouth a second later.  _ So much for cute and romantic. _

 

His revelation was met by silence, until the mug Victor had been holding shattered across the floor. 

 

Yuuri was certain that Victor’s expression would be something he’d remember for the rest of his life. He’d looked like a child that had woken up on Christmas morning to find everything he’d asked for, which Yuuri supposed wasn’t all that far from the truth of the situation. 

 

Far too excited for words, Victor picked Yuuri up bridal style and spun him in a giddy circle, breaking a few more mugs in the process.

  
_ And so much for needing to convince him, _ Yuuri thought as he blinked back tears of relief.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As with before, the art can be found in the "mpreg surprise" tag on @n-s-f-w-sportsbaes or on @tomakehimfree!

_ New Years Eve, 1 Week Later _

 

Twisting in front of the mirror, Yuuri examined himself a little closer. Had he been clothed, the young man wouldn’t have been able to see any difference in his physique. As it was, he was wearing only a pair of briefs, and the little changes that had come over him were evident. Even though he was only two months in, when he looked at himself from the side Yuuri could see the tiniest bit of a bump beginning to form between his hips, though it was more in the shape of a touch of added softness than an actual protrusion. He knew that male omegas typically started showing earlier due to their slimmer hips and generally lower body fat levels, but the speed with which his body was changing still came as a shock. 

 

A low whistle came from behind him and he glanced over his shoulder to see Victor leaning against the door frame and fastening a tie around his neck. 

 

“Yuuri, you should really start getting ready. We’re supposed to be at Yakov’s in like, half an hour.” Tie in place, he strode across the room towards his mate. Victor wrapped his arms around Yuuri’s waist, hands coming to rest over his abdomen. Yuuri found his own hands instinctively followed suit. They stood like that for a moment, with Victor’s chin resting on the omega’s shoulder while he studied them in the mirror, a warm smile playing on his lips. 

 

“You know,” Victor murmured, “when you first told me a week ago, I was so excited that I almost couldn’t believe this was actually happening.” He stroked one of his thumbs over the soft skin of Yuuri’s bump, and his smile widened. “But now this is here, and this whole thing is finally starting to feel real. You smell different, too, you know. Like…”

 

“Like what, Vitya?”

 

He paused for a moment, thinking. “I don’t know how to put it. Just...right, I suppose? More than you did before, I mean.”

 

Yuuri couldn’t help but tease him a little. “You’re cheesy.”

 

“I know.”

 

Yuuri turned his head to look at his alpha. Everything about him radiated happiness, from the grin on his face and the warmth in his scent, to the loving shine in his eyes when he caught Yuuri’s glance.

 

“What?”

 

“You’re cute, that’s all,” Yuuri replied. 

 

“Makes for two of us,” quipped Victor as he straightened up again. He checked his watch and groaned, “Ah, shit, now we’re really going to be late.”

  
  


*****

“Victor!”

 

One of Victor’s blue eyes slid open at the exclamation from his coach. Yuuri could practically see his sleepy mate’s thought process as he considered listening to whatever it was Yakov had to say, then elected to ignore him and allowed his eye to flutter closed again.

 

“For the last time,” Yakov continued with a groan, “will you get your shoes off the sofa? Do you have any idea how much that cost?”

 

Victor replied without bothering to open his eyes again. “My Yuuri’s lap is too comfy, I’ll repay you for the damages.” 

 

Yuuri could understand Yakov’s irritation. It did seem like an expensive couch, and having Victor sprawled unceremoniously across it with his head resting on Yuuri’s thighs probably wasn’t an appealing idea. His fingers combed through Victor’s hair as he said “Don’t be like that to poor Yakov. You should sit up anyway, you know. You’re never going to make it to the count down like this.”

 

That got Victor’s attention more than anything else had, for some reason that Yuuri couldn’t fathom. His mate smiled up at him as he started to right himself. “You’re right. I wouldn’t want to miss our New Year’s kiss,” Victor said with a smirk. 

 

“You guys are nasty, get a room,” Yurio called from across the room. 

 

“Sure,” Victor replied with a wry smile. “Is yours available?” 

 

Yurio’s only answer was a disgusted noise, and the couple laughed.

 

The party had turned out to be a smaller affair than Yuuri had expected, with just the Russian skaters under Yakov and himself attending. That was fine with him. It was nice to be part of such an intimate little party, and he suspected this was the team’s way of welcoming him to St. Petersburg. 

 

Victor had been dying to announce their pregnancy to his rink mates, and Yuuri had blushed profusely at the amount of elation the revelation received. Everyone had seemed so happy for them, even Yurio, though his face had twisted as he thought through the implications of the announcement. A warmth had spread from Yuuri’s stomach as a feeling of acceptance and belonging washed over him. He’d been a little leery to come to Yakov’s tonight in the first place, but now he was truly glad that he’d decided to go. In fact, he was beginning to think that this night couldn’t get any better. 

 

At long last, the special the group was watching announced that the thirty second countdown to the new year was about to begin. Victor rose from the couch, offering his hand to Yuuri to suggest that he do the same. Yuuri felt Victor’s hands on his hips, and allowed his alpha to turn them so they were chest to chest as the numbers began to tick down on the flatscreen behind him. 

 

“I’ve been thinking, Yuuri,” Victor began. He swallowed thickly, and lifted one of his hands from Yuuri’s hip to run it through his hair. “Man, I had this all planned out and here I am, blushing like a schoolgirl.” The hand that had been in his hair came down to fish for something in his pocket.

 

“Anyway, what I’m trying to say is that ever since you told me you were pregnant, I’ve been thinking that, well, nothing would make me happier than you and our baby being full-fledged Nikiforovs.”

 

The countdown struck zero, and several people in the room gasped audibly as Victor sank fluidly to one knee. Yuuri wasn’t even sure if he was one of them. He watched, frozen, as Victor pulled a tiny black box out of his pocket and popped it open to reveal a dazzling silver ring nestled in black velvet. 

 

“Will you marry me?”

 

The room was silent, aside from the television. Yuuri couldn’t help himself. Overwhelmed, he burst out laughing. A confused and hurt expression plastered itself across Victor’s face, and the omega felt the need to explain himself. 

 

“Vitya,” he managed between gasps, “you realize we got engaged months ago, right?” Yuuri waggled the gold band on his finger in front of Victor’s eyes before he began to guffaw again, doubling over.

 

Victor blushed a deep scarlet. “Yuuri,” he whined, “work with me here, I just wanted to do this properly. You know, with the one knee and everything.”

 

Yuuri straightened, wiping tears of laughter out of his eyes. “Hmm, okay.” 

 

His mate’s face lit up like a beacon. “Okay?! Is that a yes?”

 

“Of course it’s a yes,” Yuuri answered, nodding. He could feel himself smiling like an idiot. A very happy idiot, with the best and goofiest alpha that he could have asked for. 

 

For the second time in a week, Yuuri found himself swept off his feet and into Victor’s arms. The room exploded with sound as everyone present tried to congratulate them at once. Yurio grimaced, probably at the thought of the pair having even more reason to be lovey-dovey, though even he couldn’t keep the affectionate tone out of his voice. 

 

*****

 

_ 3 Months Later _

 

A lovely post-sex haze had settled over the couple as they cuddled in a nest of bedding and carelessly removed clothing, but even the heady feeling of afterglow couldn’t pull Yuuri away from his irritation with his growing girth. 

He groaned, shifting again as he tried to get comfortable. “I feel huge.” 

 

Victor snuggled closer to his omega, pressing his face against the scent glands on Yuuri’s neck and drinking in the pregnancy pheromones that he’d quickly come to love. “You’re not that big,” he said reassuringly. 

 

Yuuri glanced down at himself. Victor was definitely downplaying it. It took effort and a fair bit of leaning forward for Yuuri to get a glimpse of his feet, and every day he seemed to discover a new ache. “I look like I swallowed a beach ball, Victor.”

 

Victor placed his hand on the apex of Yuuri’s belly, rubbing it soothingly and smiling to himself when the omega practically melted under his touch. 

 

“Still no kicking?” Victor’s question was hopeful. Ever since Yuuri had first announced that he could feel the fluttering and tickling of their child’s first movements, the alpha had been desperate for the baby to start kicking so that he could feel it too. 

 

“No kicks yet,” Yuuri answered, chuckling a little when Victor pouted.

 

They stayed like that in silence for a few moments before Yuuri spoke again. 

 

“You know, Vitya,” he said softly, covering Victor’s hand with his own, “when I first found out about this I was terrified. I didn’t know if you wanted children, and I honestly considered just, you know, getting rid of it. Without telling you.” Yuuri practically sighed with relief as he finished speaking. He hadn’t realized how much that information had been weighing down on him, and now it felt as though a heavy burden had been lifted off of his shoulders.

 

There was a warm, wet sensation at his neck and Yuuri was startled to realize that Victor was crying. Feeling guilty, he cradled Victor’s head in his hands. His throat constricted, and it became difficult to speak, but he managed to choke out a choice few words. “Are you.. mad, Victor?” 

 

Victor drew a shuddering breath and blew it out slowly, raising goosebumps on the sensitive skin of Yuuri’s neck. He raised his head to look at his omega, who felt another stab of guilt at the redness in his mate’s eyes. 

 

“Mad? Yuuri, I’m not mad,” Victor said with a sniffle. “I’m really very happy you changed your mind. It’s just a little upsetting to realize I was so close to missing out on all of this.”  He rubbed his hand over the swell of Yuuri’s belly again for emphasis, and both of them froze as they felt what was undeniably a kick directly beneath Victor’s palm.

 

“Yuuri,” Victor breathed excitedly, “was that what I think it was?” He didn’t wait for his mate’s answer before he began to press kisses to the spot he’d felt the kick. Yuuri was sure that he felt a few more tears fall against taut skin of his abdomen. 

 

“Do you think they can hear me?” asked Victor when he paused for breath between kisses. “Can I talk to them yet?”

 

“All the forums say they can only kind of hear right now, it’s not until about 24 weeks that they can really make out voices,” said Yuuri, struggling to remember the exact dates himself. “I suppose there’s no harm in an early start though?”

 

Victor was already speaking  before Yuuri had finished. “Hi little one! It’s your Papa,” he began cheerfully. “Your dad and I are so excited to meet you, and I know you have to stay in there a while longer but that doesn’t change the fact I’m looking forward to the day I can see your adorable little face...”

 

Yuuri would never know, but his alpha continued babbling to their baby long after the omega had fallen asleep.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So like, this is months late. The accompanying art piece hasn't been done yet because the lovely artist who agreed to help me out is drowning in the hells we call school and work

It had become Yuuri’s habit over the past several months to make time in the day to stand in front of his mirror and run his hands over his bump, examining it from a half-dozen angles and sighing to himself. But this wasn’t just any day; it was his wedding day, and probably, he noted, the day he’d have to pay even more money to his tailor to have his suit let out at the last minute. 

_ Maybe not _ , Yuuri thought to himself as he plucked at the buttons on his jacket. _ I think I can stand having this on for a few hours _ . He sighed yet again, catching Phichit’s attention.

His best man had been struggling for a few moments to open the plastic box containing Yuuri’s boutonniere. They’d planned the placement of the boutonniere to be the final step in the long process of prepping Yuuri for his big day, but it was looking as though those plans might have to change. 

Another sigh. “It’s tight again.”

“Aha!” Phichit turned to Yuuri, twirling the miniature arrangement of baby’s breath and a single white rose between his fingers. “Finally got it!”

He moved to stand in front of Yuuri, eyes narrowing in concentration as he tried to locate the best spot to pin the offending accessory. “Sorry, Yuuri, what’s tight?”

“The suit, Phichit, the vest and jacket are tight again.” Yuuri’s hand moved to run through his hair in exasperation, only to be smacked lightly away by his friend. He settled it on the small of his back instead, trying to alleviate some of the pressure on his spine that had been growing steadily throughout his pregnancy.

“Don’t mess with your hair,” said Phichit in a distant voice, still focused more on the boutonniere than their conversation. He held it over one part of Yuuri’s ivory lapel, shook his head, and shifted it almost imperceptibly before beginning to pin it in place. “Not unless you want to explain to the hairdresser why you need it done again. Should I call the tailor?”

I think I can put up with it.”

Phichit straightened, at last seemingly satisfied with the boutonniere. “There! How does it look?”

“It looks amazing,” Yuuri responded. “Victor’s mother did a great job picking the flower arrangements.” The omega couldn’t help but hug his bump a little in excitement.  _ This is happening _ , he thought as he glanced at his swollen belly.  _ After today, we’ll be on an official family.  _

Phichit coughed, interrupting Yuuri’s train of thought. “And...?”

Yuuri smiled. “Yes, Phichit, you did a great job too. Really. Thank for helping me get ready.”

“What kind of best man would I be if I didn’t? Speaking of which...” Phichit raised an eyebrow at his friend. “Be honest with me, Yuuri, do you need the suit adjusted? You know that alpha of yours will kill me if you’re even the slightest bit uncomfortable when you get to that altar.”

“You know we’re talking about Victor here, right?” Yuuri chuckled quietly. “The man without a mean bone in his entire body?”

“I don’t know… a mated pair, an alpha with a pregnant omega, all those hormones running high.... Wouldn’t want me to get hurt, would we?” Phichit flashed a teasing smile and Yuuri laughed in response.

“Okay, okay, call the tailor.”

Phichit got on the phone with the tailor that they’d chosen for any last minute adjustments. He flinched visibly when he was told the price, and Yuuri did the same when it was relayed to him.

“Oh man,” said Yuuri. “These guys really make a killing off of shotgun weddings, don’t they?”

Phichit laughed. “Well I mean it’s not as if you could be nice and convenient and, y’know, stay the same size from fitting to the wedding or anything. Really, we were lucky to get everything pulled together before your due date, considering what little warning we had. We couldn’t really have cut it much closer.”

“Yeah, that’s true.” Yuuri put both hands on his lower back and tried to stretch as he felt a cramp begin to form beneath his palms. He scowled a little when the suit constricted his movements. The buttons on his jacket were visibly straining, and he was beginning to fear that a kick from the baby would send one of them flying. “A week doesn’t leave much room for error, does it?”

***

Yuuri had known what the setup would look like. Of course he had. After all, he and Victor had spent countless hours over the past few months poring over every little detail. Flowers, music, seating arrangements, all of it had been picked over an excruciating amount of times. He could have recited the colour themes and told you how they corresponded with each different instrumental piece they had chosen for the ceremony. By all accounts, he shouldn’t have been shocked upon setting foot onto the aisle. The absolute harmony with which everything had come together should not have surprised him, and he most definitely should not have been blinking back tears at the perfection of the setting alone.

There was, however, an added element to the setting that hadn’t been planned, although it should have been expected. The air was filled with the scents of love and belonging, flowing from all of the guests with such intensity that it made Yuuri’s scent glands ache in response. He’d never sensed anything quite like it; it was overwhelming in the best way to feel the scents of everyone he cared about combining and washing over him in a tide of pure happiness.

The music cued, a soft, piano and violin arrangement, and Yuuri’s mother patted him gently on the arm that he’d looped through hers. He took a deep breath, trying futilely to ground himself, and stepped forward.

The deep red carpet that they were walking down had been rolled out across the ice of Victor’s home rink in St. Petersburg. They’d had to have it custom cut into this unorthodox shape, which covered a large square section at the center of the rink and had a strip extending to each end. A handcrafted altar carved from cherry tree wood had been placed carefully on the left side of the square area, with an array of seats covering the right.

In those seats sat a mixture of people from across the globe; friends and family that they’d drawn together into the eclectic mix of race and culture that had become their lives. Yuuri spotted Victor’s parents close to one side of the altar, both beaming with happiness. A smile tugged at Yuuri’s lips as he looked at them. They were such sweet people that it was impossible not to grin when they did.

Glancing to the left of the altar had Yuuri finding the rest of his own family, as well as Minako and the Nishigori family. He honestly couldn’t remember a time when he’d seen the triplets sitting so still, aside from when they were filming or taking videos.

The attendance of his family had been something of an issue. The simple fact of the matter was that they didn’t have enough money for everyone to fly to Russia. Yuuri had fretted to himself for weeks, not wanting to worry his mate over it and yet feeling as though he would never forgive himself if his family couldn’t be at his wedding.

His worries had come to an end when Victor, who’d chanced across texts and overheard phone calls about the subject, had presented him with a few small slips of paper; receipts for e-transfers to his parents, Minako, and the Nishigoris that would more than cover the cost of their travel expenses. Yuuri had cried in relief at the time, and thinking about it now while having seen it all work out and come together very nearly had tears in his eyes again.

Phichit stood on the side of the altar closest to him, Chris stood on the side opposite. Both of them were dressed to the nines in grey satin suits, with their hair slicked back in similar styles and matching smiles plastered across their faces.

Between the two men stood Yakov. He didn't seem as outwardly happy as everyone else, but Yuuri knew that was just a front. Victor had been the one approach him about marrying them. He'd assured Yuuri that despite his groaning about having to get ordained, he knew Yakov was incredibly touched that they wanted him to be the one to join their lives.

Yuuri had known that Victor would be walking towards the center of the arena as well, stepping off in time with himself. He’d deliberately waited until he’d finished drinking in the scene before looking to his mate. It ended up being a wise decision; once he laid eyes on Victor, everything else fell away. The music faded, and they may as well have been alone on that stretch of crimson carpet.

Victor was wearing a black three-piece suit, with slivers of a crisp white dress shirt visible underneath. His hair caught the lights overhead, glinting brightly in perfect contrast to the dark fabric. Yuuri felt as though the sight managed to be both surreal and completely corporeal all at once; on one hand, he felt this couldn't be real, and on the other hand here it  _ was. _

Yuuri’s heart fluttered, and he would have frozen on the spot if his mother hadn’t urged him onward with a light tug on the arm. Sure, he had seen his fiance dressed up before, but there was a magical edge to this encounter that was unmatched by any experience he’d had until then. He could feel himself blinking helplessly as he took in the sight of Victor in his tailored suit, and a new wave of amazement washed over him each time that he opened his eyes and found that the sight before them hadn’t vanished like the waking dream he could have sworn it was.

It felt like an eternity before they finally met in front of the altar. Yuuri stood facing Victor, admiring the soft blush colouring Victor’s cheeks as he took Yuuri’s hands in his. Victor’s mother and his own departed their son’s sides for their seats. Hiroko removed a tissue from her pocket, dabbing at the corners of her eyes as she sat, though a smile graced her face the entire time.

As Yakov began to speak, Yuuri felt a twinge in his back. He did his best not to grimace at the discomfort. The spike in Victor’s scent suggested that he failed to some degree; when he met his mate’s eyes again, a look of concern had taken up residence in them. Yuuri smiled and tried to exude a calming air to set the alpha at ease.

The strange pinching feeling had left as soon as it had come on, and Yuuri was able to devote his full attention to the ceremony again. They’d planned it to be short and sweet; no one involved in the wedding had thought it would be a good idea to keep the pregnant omega on his feet longer than necessary. Yuuri had protested that at the time, reassuring everyone that no matter how long the ceremony, he’d be able to manage. He was beginning to feel differently now, as the cramping from a few moments prior had returned. It didn’t last long this time either; it had abated by the time that Victor was ready to recite his vow.

The alpha cleared his throat, looking uncharacteristically sheepish as he began. “All that I am and all that I have I offer to you in love and in joy. From this day forward I will love and comfort you, hold you close, prize you above all others, and remain faithful to you all the days of our lives.”

His voice had been soft at the beginning, but by the end of the speech, it rang clear and true throughout the rink.

Yuuri felt overcome with emotion. He knew as soon as he heard Victor’s vow that it hadn’t been taken from a website, or inspired by anyone else. Those words had been directly from his mate’s heart to his own.

Yuuri took a piece of paper from his pocket, unfolding it to reveal the vows he’d spent countless hours trying to perfect. In the end, he’d opted for a poem as opposed to a more traditional vow.

He could feel his voice shake a little bit as he spoke. “Yes, I’ll marry you, my dear, and here’s the reason why; so I can push you out of bed when the baby starts to cry, and if we hear a knocking, and it’s creepy and it’s late, I’ll hand you the torch, and you investigate.”

A few warm laughs could be heard in the audience as Yuuri finished, and Victor chuckled as well. “And I’ll gladly do it,” he said.

Yakov cleared his throat, drawing the attention of the room back to himself. “Well, if no one has any objections….”

The small crowd at the altar glanced in unison at Yurio, half expecting him to raise his hand in jest. The teen shook his head with a smile, and another ripple of laughter passed through the crowd.

“Okay then,” Yakov intoned. “Victor Nikiforov, Yuuri Katsuki, I now pronounce you partners for life.”

The couple leaned in, and Victor placed a hand on either side of Yuuri’s bump to cradle it before pressing their lips together. Their guests erupted into cheering, and a cramp of agonizing strength bloomed in Yuuri’s stomach. He pulled away from the kiss with a loud and pained gasp, his hands going immediately to his middle. There was no mistaking or wondering this time; Yuuri was sure he’d just experienced a contraction.

Victor’s eyes widened; his hands were still on his mate’s middle, and he’d felt the contraction as clear as day. A small part of him must have been floundering in disbelief at their baby’s timing. “Yuuri, was that what I think it was?”

Yuuri looked up at Victor and nodded, a pinched look twisting his face. The pain was beginning to fade, and it was quickly replaced with the realization that he was going into labour.

Victor appeared to be reaching the same conclusion. He’d made quite a habit of sweeping his pregnant mate off of his feet in most any situation, and this one was no different. This time there was a panicked edge to the action, and it was accompanied by a collective gasp as everyone present realized exactly what was going on.

One moment Yuuri was nearly doubled over with the strength of his contraction, the next he was secured in his husband's arms, clinging to Victor as he carried Yuuri quickly towards the exit. The atmosphere in the room became chaotic as all of the guests began to scramble, some of them heading home and others making a beeline for their cars and steeling themselves for the painful purgatory that was a hospital waiting room.

“Yakov!” Victor had made it nearly to the exit before he remembered that he didn’t have an actual way to get Yuuri to the hospital. “Yakov, where’s your car?”

“Outside the east door!” Yakov called in response, “But we are NOT taking it, I am not risking him potentially getting fluids all over my seats!” His protests were halfhearted at best; he was already jogging after Victor, fishing in his pocket for his keys. Barely a minute later Victor was helping Yuuri into the back seat, climbing in after him as soon as Yuuri was safely inside. Yakov jumped behind the wheel, and everyone started as Yurio slid into the passenger’s seat.

“What, you thought I was going to leave you idiots in this mess by yourselves?”

***

The ride to the hospital was hectic, to say the least. They’d only been in the car about ten seconds when Victor’s phone rang. It was Phichit, who had leaped into a car with Chris, Mari, and Minako. The Thai skater was screeching almost indecipherably. He was evidently on speakerphone because the others in the car with him were firing off questions whenever they could make themselves heard over Phichit’s frantic speech. Victor was forced to hold the phone away from his ear a little; he could only hope that Phichit wasn’t driving while he was so wound up. 

Chris was doing his best to keep in touch with everyone accompanying Victor and Yuuri to the hospital, trying to figure out who had gotten into what cars and who would be arriving with whom. Victor only understood half of it, as focused as he was on comforting Yuuri; from what he caught, though, it sounded like they had formed a veritable convoy.

Unfortunately, traffic hadn’t been on their side. What should have been a forty minute drive had taken nearly an hour and a half; the tension in the car and on the phone had grown thicker by the minute, even as Yuuri’s contractions grew stronger and very gradually closer together. By the time that Yakov had pulled up to the emergency entrance, they were just over fifteen minutes apart and getting worse with each consecutive cramp.

Victor helped Yuuri out of the car as quickly and gently as he could. Yakov pulled away to find a parking spot as soon as the door was shut behind them, and the alpha bent down so that Yuuri could sling an arm around his shoulders for support.

Yuuri felt Victor glance at him as they made their way up the sidewalk and towards the door. “Are you ready, love?” asked Victor, pride and a touch of worry evident in his voice.

That was a difficult question to answer, in Yuuri’s opinion. Was he looking forward to hours of pain, and fear of complications that could risk both his and his child’s life? No, not at all. But was he eager to bring their baby into the world and start a new chapter of his life, one that included a family with Victor? Absolutely.

It took Yuuri a few minutes to think of a response that conveyed all of that while using as little energy as possible.

“As I’ll ever be,” he said, attempting to keep his voice from wavering as the hospital doors opened before them. 

  
  
  



End file.
